


Am I Still a Coward?

by transiock



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drarry, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 02:29:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5317124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transiock/pseuds/transiock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Draco accepts Harry's offer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Am I Still a Coward?

"What in the world are you doing out, Potter?" The familiar sneer echoed through the library. "You know I have to tell Filtch" 

Potter turned, "Piss off, Malfoy" 

Draco clicked his tongue "Now now, that's not the language of The Boy Who Lived" Draco stepped towards Potter.

"Shut up, Daddy's boy." Potter hissed. Draco shoved him. 

"You don't know what you're talking about, Potter" It didn't make sense, Draco thought, and it wasn't the most elegant thing to say, but with Potter it didn't need to be.

He shoved Draco back. "I know I'm talking to a coward"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" 

"Becoming a Death Eater, because... because- why? Because daddy wanted you to?"

Draco swung a fist at Harry, "You bloody idiot, as if you would understand!"  
Draco tackled Potter to the floor.

"Then why? Why would you join  _him_? Your not an idiot Malfoy, you know what he's done!" 

Draco gripped his shirt, as if about to throw him, but instead seemed to crumble. He lowered his head onto Harry's chest.

"...You don't know what he'll do to me....to my family..." He whispered

Harry was taken aback,"I can help you Draco, Dumbledore can help you" He said quietly.

"Do you think I want your pity?" He shouted as tears soaked into Harry's shirt.

"It's not like that" He whispered "I don't pity you...for the most part" He sighed "I just want to help you. I don't want him to hurt you..."

"Since when do you care, Potter?"

"Since I've seen how much you don't want to do this. Let me help you at least, Draco"

Draco had loosened his death grip on Harry's shirt, but still had his head buried in his chest and his legs on either side of Harry's.

"What could you do?" Draco spat "What could you change?"

"I could protect you, I could get Dumbledore to protect your family"

"Yes, because I want to entrust my life and family to a sixteen year old and a crazy old man." 

"Dumbledore is the only match for Voldemort and you know it, Draco"

After a few moments Draco nodded, "Okay... fine, Potter" He raised his head. Harry's face was lined with pure joy. 

"But not at the moment.." He moved his head closer to Harry's. "There's something I want to do first"

 They were so close now. Draco could feel the Harry's warmth shifting under him. Harry moved his hand to the small of Draco's back, and Draco let him. "Thank you" He breathed against Harry's lips. He thought of how long he had known this boy- now a man. How long he had tried to get noticed. How long he was drawn in by these green eyes and messy hair. And now he was here. Doing everything he had ever wanted. Oh, how these soft lips had plagued Draco, and they were so close and warm. He pushed just a bit more and everything was on fire. He could feel nothing and everything at once. He wanted more, he wanted so much more. He wanted everything from Harry and to give everything in return. His heart almost stopped when Harry kissed back. He almost passed out when Harry ran his hand through his hair.

It ended too soon. Way too soon for Draco's liking. But it was worth it when Harry smiled fondly at him, and he found himself smiling back.  

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was first up on my Wattpad (Shudders) but I wanted to put on here! Hope you enjoy, I'll have another drarry fic up soon along with another Phanfic.


End file.
